1. Field
The present inventive concepts relate to display panels and multivision apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
As technologies for flat panel display devices have developed, the range of applications of flat panel display devices has been widely expanded. Therefore, recently, there is demand for manufacturing very large displays that include very large flat panel display devices.
In some cases, it may be difficult to manufacture very large displays that include very large flat panel display devices having a display panel size (e.g., the distance between opposite corners of the display panel) of 100 inches or greater using a single display panel, due to problems in terms of technologies and manufacturing costs.
In some cases, multivision apparatuses using a plurality of display panels have been developed. Multivision apparatuses are display devices allowing very large displays that include very large flat panel display devices to be formed in a manner in which a plurality of display panels are disposed contiguously. Such multivision apparatuses are able to display different images on respective unit display panels or display a single image on respective unit display panels, in such a manner that the image is divided.
However, in the case of such multivision apparatuses, heterogeneity may be present at the boundaries of unit display panels, due to the edge regions of respective unit display panels not displaying images. Therefore, there is a significant difference in visual quality between multivision apparatuses and a display device displaying using a single display panel.